freedomplanetfandomcom-20200222-history
Sash Lilac
Sash Lilac, mostly just called''' Lilac', is a half-Water Dragonhttp://www.galaxytrail.com/forum/index.php/topic,615.msg18915.html#msg18915. She was part of the Red Scarves, a underground guild for thieves, in which she met Carol and after a short rivalry, they have become best friends. With Spade, another member of the Scarves, they participated in martial arts turnaments to earn the prize money, but when Spade started to cross certain lines, Lilac and Carol left the guild to live independently. Since then, they live a treehouse hidden in the forests of Dragon Valley, stealing from the rich to survive. One day on one of their planned raids, a mysterious spaceship crashes into the valley. Lilac's heroism got the best of her, so she decides to investigate the crash site. Upon arriving, she meets and saves Torque from Serpentine's rocket. Torque informes the two girls about Zao's intentions of stealing the Kingdom Stone and both are making their way to the ancient temple. After witnessing the theft the relic by their old friend Spade, the cave collapses and Lilac escapes, looking for Carol on the surface. Lord Brevon Personality Lilac is a good-spirited dragon and is more than willing to help those in trouble or in need.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Dragon Valley (Meet Lilac and Carol) She is very motivated and refuses to give up under any circumstances, even when the rest of the team doubts the success of their mission.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Jade Creek Cave (What Do We Do Now) Lilac can get very angry, but only when pushed to the extreme. Attributes Lilac has a strong set of close-range attacks that involve hitting enemies with either her boots or her two long strands of hair. Her signature move, the Dragon Boost, gives her an instant burst of speed, and she has a number of extra abilities that help carry her momentum across a variety of different terrain types. This makes her an ideal character for speedrunning. Her main weakness is the lack of a ranged attack, although this is mitigated somewhat by the Dragon Boost granting her temporary invulnerability. Powers & Abilities * '''Enhanced Strength:' Lilac possesses a high degree of superhuman strength. She is strong enough to crash through metals, wood, and stones with relative ease, as well as physically overpower robots that could crush an ordinary creature, even physically battle (and defeating) the powerful Brevon. * Enhanced Durability: She is vastly resistant to physical damage. She can survive falls from great heights, intense pressure, strikes from beings with superhuman strength, energy blasts, and extreme heat without sustaining injury. However, she is not invulnerable and sustained extreme damage while being tortured by Brevon.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Thermal Base (Torturing Lilac) * Enhanced Speed: She can move, think, and react at supernatural speeds. Lilac can move faster than gunfire, outpace Brevon's most powerful robots, and even dodge multiple blasts from enemy fighters. Lilac is well-known for her speed, and can possibly move faster than the speed of sound. She is faster than Carol on her motorcycle and can even catch up to an enemy ship taking flight. * Enhanced Endurance: Lilac can perform an intense physical activity for long periods of time without suffering fatigue. * Enhanced Intellegence: Lilac seems to possess above average intelligence. She was capable of understanding Torque's techno-babble and explaining it to Zao. * Enhanced Lung Capacity: Although a genetic defect from being only Half-Dragon prevents her from breathing underwater, she is able to hold her breath for a long period of time, longer than Carol or Milla. Abilities * Martial Arts: She is a very skilled martial artist, being trained by the Red Scarves and even having operated with them. Lilac has won multiple martial arts tournaments and is well-adept in hand-to-hand and superpowered combat.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Jiang River (Route to Shang Tu) Her skills rival those of Spade's and she is capable of defeating Brevon himself in a one-on-one duel. * Air Dashing: '''Lilac can perform a high-speed dash in midair without the aid of a vehicle. She can use this for a short-distance flight at high speeds. * '''Hair Manipulation: Lilac has the ability to utilize her hair in supernatural methods. Her hair is prehensile to the extent that it can stretch and stiffen as needed for her attacks. https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/302617962068705280/314525042983567362/unknown.png ** Hair Combat: Lilac regularly utilizes her twin ponytails in combat, using them in whip-like maneuvers, making this Lilac's standard attack. * Indomitable Will: '''Sash Lilac has a very strong force of will, completely free of evil or temptation. She can withstand extreme physical torture, and not have her will wavered. Even while being electrocuted with near-fatal voltage, she told Torque not to reveal anything to Brevon. Even Brevon himself said that he believes he could "hack at her limbs all day" and she would "still find a way to bite back". * '''Leadership Empowerment: Lilac is a naturally born leader, able to inspire others with her charisma, adore, and idealism. She is even capable of turning total strangers, even enemies, into comrades with just her words alone. Relationships Carol: '''Lilac once playfully described Carol as "like her tail always right behind her".Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Crash Site (Meet Serpentine and Torque) Although they started out as rivals when they first joined the Red Scarves, the two became the best of friends and usually get along famously. Freedom Planet 2 - Characters However, Carol has been shown to be more reluctant to go along with Lilac's heroics, often calling her "Little Miss Heropants". During the course of their adventure, this contradiction creates tension, but they eventually make up when they need to. When Carol saw Lilac severely injured from Brevon's shock torture, she broke down in tears and blamed herself for running off on her own.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Thermal Base (Brevon Encounter) '''Milla: At first, Lilac was a bit weirded out by Milla's mannerisms, like when she asked if she could touch her hair, but she quickly accepted the young hound as a friend. Lilac eventually becomes a big-sister figure to her, also acting as a protector, like when she told her to stay with Carol while she went off to rescue Torque alone. What's more, when Lord Brevon brainwashed and mutated Milla, Lilac went berserk.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Final Dreadnought 3 (Brevon Appears) As she delivered the final blow to the defeated Brevon, she shouts out "Nobody....Hurts....Milla!!!"Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Final Dreadnought 4 (Ending), this shows how much Lilac cares about her young friend and how personal she took it. When everything was said and done, Lilac tried to comfort Milla in her distress.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Ending Torque: After Torque's ship crash landed, Lilac found and saved him from Serpentine. Later, he tells them that Mayor Zao is about to steal the Kingdom Stone and they make their way to the Ancient Temple, just to realize he was right. They agree to help him out after he told him who Brevon was and why he wants the Kingdom Stone.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Lilac's Treehouse (Torque Revealed) Lilac went to various measures to protect and rescue Torque on multiple occasions. She claimed responsibility for manipulating Torque, painting him as a victim, just to convince the Magister to release him from quarantineFreedom Planet in-game cutscene - Royal Palace Throne Room (Lilac's Apology) and when Brevon abducted him, she rushed off to rescue him on her own, due to doubts from Carol. Spade: Years ago, Lilac used to be part of the Red Scarves alongside Spade. However, she and Carol left the moment he started to cross "certain lines".Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Jiang River (Route to Shang Tu) Spade felt like Lilac abandoned him and the Scarves, calling her a traitor.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Relic Maze (Encounter With Spade) Lilac did feel guilty, stating she was scared and didn't know what to do.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Battle Glacier (Team Meeting) Any other part of her history with Spade is currently unknown. Move List New Moves In Freedom Planet 2, Lilac will have new moves and abilities. All of her new moves work with her Dragon Boost. * Boost Breaker: '''Enables Lilac to break a Dragon Boost in use, converting it into an aerial shockwave that damages enemies within range. This move can also give Lilac an extra push upwards, acting like a double jump. * '''Wing Gliders: '''At a certain point in the game, Lilac will receive a pair of Wing Gliders that will enhance her Dragon Boost (Similar to the Super Dragon Boost used in Freedom Planet, except it can't be used twice in a row). * '''Guarding: '''Just like the other playable characters, Lilac can now guard against certain enemy attacks. Updated Moves Along with her new moves in Freedom Planet 2, Lilac has also improved some of her current moves, enabling her to use them in ways she normally couldn't. * '''Dragon Cyclone: '''Lilac's Dragon Cyclone no longer requires energy, so it won't use up some energy whenever it's used. However, she still can't use this move twice in a row. * '''Rising Slash: Lilac is now able to perform a Rising Slash in mid-air, giving her a slight push upwards. * Hair Whip: 'Lilac now uses her Hair Whip while crouching, replacing her Low Kick. It has a faster attack rate than a normal Hair Whip. Also, while she's running, Lilac can now throw in a combonation of kicks along with her Hair Whip. * '''Health Petals: '''Lilac now has six Health Petals, instead of seven in Freedom Planet. However, an item called "Max Life Up" can increase her Petal count by one. Other Appearances Runbow In April 2016, Sash Lilac was added to a game called Runbow, where a variety of characters races each other. She is known mostly for her self-repeating appearance, as when she jumps she always shouts "Cyclone", like she does in Freedom Planet. Indie Pogo In April 5th, 2017 Sash Lilac was announced as one of the playable characters for the upcoming game, Indie Pogo. Trivia *Lilac's first name, ''Sash, is a variant of the name Russian name Sasha and means "Defender of the people" or "Protector of men". *The Lilac is a purple flower that is often a symbol for love. *Sash Lilac is written as '''塞西.里拉克 (Sāi xī. Lǐ lākè) in Chinese, according to Ziyo Ling. My Sweet Purple *The reason why she usually uses her last name is that she's not happy about her past and feels doing so would be like starting over again.So since Lilac is now "Sash Lilac"... (Freedom Planet Forum, 2013) *Ziyo Ling's version of Lilac likes ghost movies and hip hop, but hates onions. *Lilac's earpieces are hearing aids. She has fish fins underneath them (like seen on Merga), but a genetic defect renders them useless and she's extremely hard-of-hearing, if not deaf without her earpieces. *During early development of Freedom Planet, Lilac was a hedgehog, much like the game's original inspiration: Sonic the Hedgehog. She was eventually changed to a dragon after people complained about her looking too similar to Sonic. *Also, it was planned that Lilac was supposed to have a living father. He was supposed to be an NPC and he looked similar to Lilac in design. His existence was eventually scrapped with the hub worlds all together and with Freedom Planet 2 rewriting Lilac to be the "only water dragon in existence" besides Merga it's clear he never existed in the new canon. Strife also confirmed the character to be considered non-canon. https://twitter.com/SDiDuro/status/843242995768053760 *In Time attack, when idling, Lilac will say three lines referring to player's idling: ** "Hey C'mon". **"What's wrong"? **"Do you want to get a bad time"? *Freedom Planet 2 continues to have idle quotes: **"Whenever you're ready". **"Hey C'mon". * In Freedom Planet 2, Lilac idolizes when being revived: ** "You won't win that easy!" Gallery Lilac Old.png|Lilac's Original Design SashLilac.png|Lilac's Current Design as seen in Freedom Planet Lilac.png|Lilac's Current Design as seen in Freedom Planet Lilac Sketch by Stephen DiDuro.png|Lilac Sketch by Stephen DiDuro Lilac Old Sketch by Stephen DiDuro.png|Lilac Old Sketch by Stephen DiDuro Fp2_lilac2.png|Lilac image from Freedom Planet 2 Tumblr o0oht8HaGg1rw701fo1 1280.png|Lilac image by TysonTan Lilac-concept2.jpg|Lilac concept art for Freedom Planet 2 by TysonTan Lilac-concept1.jpg|Lilac concept art for Freedom Planet 2 by TysonTan References Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Avalicians Category:Playable